Please Remember
by Diane Clifford
Summary: What would it be like if the Jellicles were really human...? COMPLETE! *Please read and review!*
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Walking from his band practise, satisified with todays rehearsal, he runs one hand through his unruly dark blonde curls, which immediately flop back into position, and he sighs. His shoulder length hair is a pain to keep tidy, but the women dont seem to mind. His brown eyes sparkle as he remembered how she threw herself all over him last night.

"Cassy." He murmurs, remembering her long dark hair all around his face when she kissed him, and her slender body...but, as with all the others, 'Cassy' is soon to be a distant memory, and another girl whose phone calls he wont return. He strolls down the street, smirking to himself as the women passing eye him, admiring his body, and heck he feels good. In fact, he'd feel better if 'Cassy' hadnt picked his wardrobe. She picked out the way-too-tight black pants, and a blue teeshirt. "She was a weird girl," he thinks, impeccably neat, with her long dark hair always loose, her clothes brown or black.

He shakes his head, clearing his head as he reachs the bus stop. Today the car is in for repair to the metalwork, and so he's had to arrange another method of transport. The bus.

Today there is one woman at the bus stop, of about 20, completely engrossed in a book.

"Excuse me," he says, remembering his manners for a minute, "Know what time the bus is due?"

"Any minute now." She looks at her watch, and back to the book.

"I know what you're thinking," he grins, but she obviously doesnt see the grin, as she doesnt look up. "My convertible's in the garage."

"Is that so? How interesting." She still doesnt look up, doesn't even feign interest.

"Hmm. Tough cookie," he thinks. He looks at her properly. "Probably not even my type. Too...gothic maybe? Vampire like? And land's sakes, she's reading...'Planets in Orbit'? Weird dame." He sits down beside her, and doesnt say another word.

* * *

She bets he thought she was single. She believes in belonging to herself a while longer. She knows, somewhere out there, is her soulmate, her constant companion, who will never leave her side, and she doesnt intend to waver from her thoughts of keeping herself to...well...herself. She looks up for a instant as he sits beside her, and she stifles a giggle as the bench creaks. But she ends up instead looking at the back of his head, gazing for quite some time. She's sensed something that makes her feel she has to do this. Suddenly she can see what he's thinking. No pain to her, just this sudden realization. It startles her. She's always been into astrology, astronomy, in the belief that there is something else out there, something far beyond reach, but she never thought she had powers like this, to see into other's thoughts...

She closes her eyes, and gradually it comes to her, as she focuses...

_"He's thinking...about...a...girl...wait...her name...name...Cassandra...Cassy...ooh...whoops...looks like they had..a...very nice time together..."Smiling to herself, enjoying this newfound power, she goes back to concentrating. "He's in a band...plays...guitar...the girl sitting next to me is a total gothic vampire!"_

She switches off the concentration, looks back at her book, and screams _"ACK!"_ to herself. Another one who thinks that way. She tries desparately to focus on the Orbit of Saturn, trying to remember how many rings of cosmic dust it has, but to no avail. She's not that bad looking, she's thinks. Sure, she has short black hair, cut into a bob just past her ears, wearing her favourite black jeans with a low cut ribbed white top, and a long velvety black coat to keep out the October winds. This combo, if she remembers right, makes her skin seems paler, and more...gothic. "Oh well."

A tap on the shoulder makes her look round. "The bus is here," he indicates the red vehicle approaching.

"Thank you," she stands, shoves the book into her bag, and boards the bus ahead of him.

* * *

I didnt want to leave them, until I was sure they were going to be safe.

I wander into my old home, and see two of them on the tyre. They are older now by a few years, but theres no mistaking them. Its Victoria, and Etcetera.

Victoria is still small, but she's mature. I can see it. The bump helps, of course, for me to realize this. Etcetera is also older, but still the bouncy kid I always loved. No one could help but love Cettie. Not even...no. No!

I hide the thought, and turn away, but my eye is caught by the shadow sneaking up on the two queens. I gasp, hold my breath, cover my eyes, knowing I cannot spring to defend them now.

But it is only Pouncival, dropping down from the old chair above, that acts as a vantage point across the yard. He looks similar to when I last saw him, brown and a metallic grey-white colouring to his fur, the brown patches now darker as he's getting older. The white queen gives a gasp, and I hear the dark striped and white queen telling him off. But he just grins, and takes her in his arms.

I smile. Pouncival and Etcetera. Well well. Coricopat was right after all. I flinch at the name.

Pouncival holds his arms above his head then, rising to his feet, and I see how the other Jellicles respond, gathering in a small circle around him and the two queens. He has a simple quiet authority now, and they all seem to respect that so much. And to think I used to worry he would never grow up.

Someone passes me, brushing ever so slightly against me, and I hiss inwardly, unsheathing my claws. Then I go rigid, afraid they may sense me, and I dont want that. The figure emerges from the shadows beside me, and I sigh to myself. It's just Tumblebrutus, who wanders over to the other Jellicles. He looks so similar to his brother Pounce, but now a little more like Tugger was. He's more brown furred than white, but still has that distinctive patch of brown over his eye.

The other Jellicles are all surrounding Pouncival, who's talking, but I dont listen. It wont apply to me. I look at them all again. I see Electra at the back of the group, she's blackish-red, still shy, and as Tumble goes over she sees him, and approaches him, and licks his nose, and they settle down together, tails twined together.

Vicki is now off the tyre, sitting with...Misto. Wow. She never used to like him. He rubs her tummy slowly as they sit together. I smile again. Two little Peter Pans, who will never grow up. As I watch, he leans to kiss her softly on the mouth, and takes her paw in his. She cuddles into him a little, her white tail swishing. Then she grooms his white fur, and I hear the tuxedo cat purring a little, before he nuzzles her back.

On the tyre, theres Pouncival with Etcetera. How cute. He has his paw on her leg, as she sits there with him. I've heard talk of her becoming First Queen. She certainly will have her work cut out. Pouncival stops talking to the cats for a second, and licks Etcy's nose. And then they all start cheering. I start listening to Pounce for a second. He's talking about the Jellicle Ball, how Cettie is to be his mate. I wipe away a tear. I wish I was there to share it with them all.

Theres a swish of red to my left, and I turn to see Rumpleteazer coming into the yard. She sits at the back, a half smile on her face. I wish I could go and hold her, tell her it will be alright. But I can't. There's no Mungojerrie, and she's missing him. Heavisides it doesn't take a genius to work that out. There's so few of them left. There's no Jemima...after they...

No!...When they...went...to... I can't stop crying thinking about it...Jemima died...Plato was..Macavity's alter ego...and he killed...all four of them. She told me...before she left...please remember...me...please remember...

Then he came back...I was weak...I struggled to stay alive...he took the rest of them when I was weakened...all seven of them...but he left me to die like that...I wonder why I was left half alive ..but now, I'm safe. The kittens defended themselves after... They defeated Macavity, or Plato...whoever he was...I watched them...

And as I lay that day, the kittens gathered around me. I normally complain about that, but there was no time or energy. I sought Pouncival out with my eyes, and beckoned him forward with one paw.

"Yessss?" He asked me cautiously.

"Pounce." I'm careful with my breaths of air, using them conservatively.

"I saw how you fought. You were excellent."

The other Jellicles murmur in agreement, something about the vicousness of a Pollicle Dog.

"That's why...I'm...going..to...make you...leader..." I gasp out.

"What?" It's like a red hot poker up his butt, and I grin weakly, slightly.

"The tribe Pounce. Look after it for me..."

"No! I can't! I don't know what to do!" He grabs my paw, but it's too late.

"I think you know. Do your best." I slip away, my breathing erratic.

"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY!" Electra screams. I watched her. She held me in her arms, burying her face in my chest fur, and Tumblebrutus held her and rocked her when she came up from holding me. Poor kit. Now, just like all the others, she is virtually orphaned.

Pounce sat back, in shock. I think he still is, in some ways. The rest were numb...are numb, or so I think. I cant remember much from back then. It's kind of hazy.

I remember being in Vicki's cavelet more recently, and she came in. She sat down on the mattress, put her hands under it, and pulled out these three photos. One is of her with Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum, her mother and father, the second is Electra with me and Jellylorum, and then the last one is all of us, the photo being taken after several unsuccessful attempts to set it right. She sat there for a whole hour, hugging her family to her chest, looking at them every now and then, and tears rolling down her cheeks. I bet she wished we were there to see her give birth. Poor kit, she's scared. She whispers to Skimbles and Jelly too. I saw her up on the tyre looking at the moon, and drifted up to be near her, and heard her talking as if they could hear her. But they can't. They are somewhere else. In the future.

But Vicki is still back two years ago, in the past, when we went out picnicking on the grass verge alongside the stream. It was me, Skimble, Jellylorum, and her and Electra. And we found this little box that flashed and made pictures. We used the box until it didnt work anymore, and then put it back. We took the pictures, waited for them to dry, and divided them up. Vicki got the best ones. Electra didn't mind.

Oh, Everlasting Cat, it hurts to look at them. And I guess now's the time to go. One final look, and I turn. The Heaviside beckons.

"Hello?" Mistoffelees is not far away, he comes into the shadows, stands in front of me. "I know you're there."

"You sensed me?" I turn back.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?" I ask him, memorising his black and white fur.

"Yep. Vicki's having two kittens. With me. They'll be twins I guess.."

"You bet kiddo. And as lovely as the pair of you."

"Thanks. We'll tell them all about the Jellicles they should have known and didn't."

"Thanks Misto. I should go. They're calling me."

As I ascend to the Heaviside Layer at long last, my work finished, I feel Misto watching me go. And I hear him call softly, "So long, Munkustrap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Hey Tucker!" Adam greeted him at the door. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Band practise. Every Thursday. You know that."

Tucker eyed his black haired brother, and wondered WHY he was dressed in white jeans and a black top. He looked like a deformed cow.

Adam saw the look and interpreted it correctly. "Don't start on my clothing."

"Okay, so don't start on mine." Tucker returned.

"OH! I get it. Cassy! Baby!" Adam made smoochy noises as Tucker sat down at the kitchen table, tearing open a envelope lying there, having made sure it was addressed to him.

"Shurrup." Tucker turned the letter over, read it, frowned, and tossed it in the bin.

"There's more important things that your danged letters," Adam drawled, and Tugger looked at him, then returned to his mail.

"I just got the gossip from Jerry about a hour ago," Adam started. "There's this HOT nightclub in town, he works there. He actually didn't realise what went on in there, until last weekend, and he just told me to get my arse down there."

"How come he never noticed?" Tucker asked, depositing a application for a credit card in the bin.

"He's always outside. He's the bouncer. He got all done up and went in last Monday and the place was crawling Tuck."

"And we've not been there?"

"Never."

"Wow. A nightclub we never went to." Tucker remarked, throwing two letters from old girlfriends in the bin in pieces.

Adam stopped him leafing through the mail. "Go and change. Mike will be here soon. Action at the club starts seven-thirty pm sharp."

Tucker glanced at the clock, then gave a agonised howl and fled the room, yelling "TWO HOURS? It takes me two hours to do my hair!"

Adam grinned, went to the bottom of the stairs, and yelled back "Now you know why I told you to get ready so early!"

* * *

As he waited for Mike later, watching Tucker tear around the house, getting ready, he reclined on the sofa and thought about tonight. Okay so Jerry wasn't the brightest cookie in the pack, and hadn't realised what went on in that club he worked at, but he was a good friend.

And wow, if the place was crawling, there would be girls there...he wondered what type he should look for. He was a smart dark haired, dark eyed man, who loved women, but who didn't seem to love him. In fact, Tucker was no bright cookie, but got all the girls. Adam remembered when he had tried to sing along with Tucker when he played with the band, and he failed and they laughed at him, and since then he had never sung. He broke from his reverie as the doorbell rang, and went to answer it.

Mike Trapp, another friend of Adam's, stepped into the house. At that point Tucker decided he wanted to bolt downstairs, and as he ran past the other two, half dressed, not shy about his body at all, Adam called to him, "Tucker? Aren't you ready?" and Tucker yelled back "One minute!" He started hunting for something in the kitchen.

"Have you seen my...?" he yelled, then stopped, opened the freezer, yelled "AHA!" and tore back upstairs, a comb in hand.

Mike watched the activities, and when Tucker was out of earshot, remarked to Adam, "That's your brother?"

"Hmm. Don't remind me." Adam rolled his eyes, and Mike grinned, sticking his hands in the pockets of his grey trousers, removing one a little later to tug on the collar of the grey shirt he was wearing.

"Hurry up Tucker!" Adam yelled, and Mike looked up as Tucker reappeared, now completely ready. He was wearing skintight blue jeans, and a close fitting dark blue shirt, and his hair was swept back rakishly, giving him a wild, sexy look. Mike ran his hand through his own dark hair, and his hazel eyes took in Tucker as the young man picked up his keys, and his mobile, and came over to shake Mike's hand.

"Tucker," Mike said, taking his hand, and greeting him with a firm handshake.

"Mike." Tucker shook his hand, looked at it as if there were germs, and then, when no one was looking, wiped it on his jeans.

"Well, are we just gonna stand around chatting like old women, or are we gonna move?" Adam asked. "It's ten past seven."

"Geez! Adam! Why didn't you say? We're gonna be late!" Mike was a stickler for being punctual, and now turned, opened the door, and fled the house, running towards his silver Jeep, the other two following him.

* * *

I have to rouse my daughters. Well, they're not all my daughters, just one. I always insist on them bathing, then having a good nap, followed by a equally good meal. They need all three in their line of work. Tonight I've prepared their favourite dinner. Hot meat chunks, served with onions, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and lashings of gravy. I'm half Spanish, so getting used to English cuisine was a pain, but I think I'm nearly there, nearly succeeded. I go upstairs, calling to Ronny - that's my husband - to set the table and that I'll be back down in a few minutes.

I enter my step-daughters' room, and rouse them separately. "Up up, time for tea."

The youngest opens her eyes. She's 22 years old, with dark brown eyes, reddish-brown hair, and always has a cheeky grin. The elder is 24, dark blonde hair, darker at the roots, and pale skinned, with green eyes, and always seems scared. She's been running a long time. They both have. Heck I'm their step-mother. I know these things.

I leave them to their own devices in the bathroom, and in front of the mirror and wardrobe, and go to tend to my youngest.

"Ma," she whispers as I come in. I give her a friendly kiss, and she crawls cat-like out of bed to hug me. "I'm excited," she whispers to me.

Of course she is. Tonight, at the tender age of eighteen, she's going to perform her first show. She's got a wonderful voice, like her step-sisters. She must have got it from me. I tell her to get dressed and come downstairs, and to ask her sisters for any help she needs to get her brown hair right. Her brown eyes sparkle back at me.

"Okay Ma," she says, and goes to the wardrobe to look for some decent clothes.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, Ronny calls, "Bella? I smell burning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Wow." Mike gasped. "This place is huge." There's not exactly a queue, but standing talking with Jerry at the entrance, there are a fair amount of people entering, men mostly. Jerry is alone tonight, without backup, so Mike said he'd stay outside just in case of trouble. They're looking for a replacement for Jones, his old buddy. He was a good bouncer, large and fat, dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed, but the club put him off a bit.

"'Tis not 'o 'uge Mike," Jerry pats him on the shoulder. "'Tis 'shure imagination."

"How do I look?" Mike asks him. Jerrie's was a close friend of Mike's before he moved to London, and his opinion always counted to him. He couldn't imagine life without his good friend. The only reason he's going into that club tonight is because Jerry told him to go and hang out with someone else. And since the only someone else he knows is Adam, he didn't have much choice. Not that he minds. It's nice to be around people.

Jerrie sighs. "You look as bloomin' h'excellent as you al'ays da."

He's right, and tonight Mike actually feels like someone. But there's a gap. For a long time, there's been something precious missing.

Jerry cocks his head, listening, and I look at him. He's about 5ft 7', in regular smart bouncer's uniform (brown and white, like a American traffic cop) and he has short dark hair and dark eyes to match. He gestures inside over his shoulder with his thumb. "Sounds loike they're starting hup in t'ere," he drawls, and gives Mike a shove. "Git," he whispers, as if talking to a stubborn bull, and Mike laughs, entering the club.

* * *

The initial reaction to the place is that its just out of this world, done out cowboy style, all the walls panelled, dark brown carpeting on the floor, and there are people everywhere, clustered around tables, and the bar. Mike's never seen anything like it, as he locates Tucker and Adam, who are leaning against the wall supping a pint of beer each, talking.

There's a older woman behind the bar. When she gets chance she walks over to Mike, but meanwhile he's been eyeing what he thinks is her husband at the other end of the bar, who appears to be drinking vodka with another man. The woman pulls Mike a pint, and sets it on the bar. As she takes his money, she sees his glance, turns her head, and turns back with a smile.

"Tis okay, my luv. It's the only pleasure he has. And if he was helping, he'd be more of a hindrance."

She smiles pleasantly, and Mike picks up his drink. Turning to go back over to Tucker and Adam, when suddenly the lights go out.

There are a few shrieks, and Mike looks around in the pitch black, to work out what's going on. Leaning against the panelled bar, trying to get his senses back.

There's complete silence, then someone shuts the main door, and then a single spotlight is trained on a small stage across to the left hand side of where the main door is.

There's a young woman there, and the introduction to a song plays in.

She sits on the black leather bar stool, her legs expertly crossed. Unknown to the non-regulars, she does this twice a week, and has done so since the age of 19. Her other sister's been doing it two years longer, this job, anyway. This is her solo part.

She raises the microphone to her lips, and starts to sing to the backing track, which she knows and loves so much.

Her shoulder length hair is almost completely deep red, with dark brown highlights. She's wearing red jeans, and a white crop top, so low you can see her breasts when she bends forward to sing a line to the unsuspecting man in front of her.

_"Please remember..."_

It strikes a chord deep within Mike. And he doesn't know why.

_"Please remember,"_ she repeats, and Mike stares at her.

_"I was there for you and you were there for me,_

_Please remember,_

_The time together,_

_The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free,_

_Please remember, Please remember me."_

She continues, and it is all Mike can do is sit and watch her, awe spreading over his soul. She holds the notes on the end of some of the lines, stressing the words, and the song starts to gently build in power, and then she drops her voice, to softly sing the next verse and he waits for her to sing the chorus, and in time, she does;

_"Please remember,_

_Please remember,_

_I was there for you and you were there for me,_

_Oh remember,_

_Please remember me.."_

Her voice is building again, getting more into the swing of the song, she comes off the high barstool, and stands. She cant be more than about 5ft 5' tall, and she just looks perfect on the stage, he thinks. She starts to sing the bridge part:

_"Please remember,_

_Please remember,_

_I was there for you and you were there for me,"_

Her shoulders tense, her voice slowly gathering together, the emotion in the song kicks in;

_"Please remember,_

_A time together,_

_The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free,_

_There remember,_

_Please remember me..."_

He feels a tear slip down his cheek, and brushs it away, surprised at himself;

_"I stood by you you stood by me,_

_We took each day and made a child,_

_We wrote our names across the sky,_

_We ran so fast, we ran so free,_

_I had you, and you had me..."_

Mike's totally amazed at the small creature on the stage, with the power in her voice, and she finishes the song;

_"Please...remember..._

_Please remember..."_

* * *

Tucker watches her come down from the stage, and walk to the bar. He sees her exit through a door at the back, and wishes he could go after flame red hair, the body, the voice, and that incredible emotion in her all seems so close to him. Like he could reach out and snatch it and find it out for what it is, and then kiss it...

Tucker shakes his head, wondering what he's thinking. "She was awesome," he said to Adam.

"Yeah. She had a nice pair," Adam grinned, making cupping motions on the higher part of his torso.

"Man, is that all you ever think about?"

"Pretty much."

"I should have known not to come out with you. You show me up."

"Me? I'm not the one with my flies undone."

"What?" Tucker looked down...but his zip was fine.

"Ha!" Adam pointed. "Gotcha!"

"Shurrup," came the response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

I breath out. I swear I felt someone watching me. I swear there was a abnormal presence in that bar area tonight. Like a ...oh I don't know. I mean, I believe in a higher power, but not like that...not like a soulmate stuff. That's crap.

"Bomi?" I call, going to look for my sister.

I always turn to her. She's the shyer one of the two of us, the introvert. No, I'M the extreme one. You can tell because I have red hair. She's got blonde. Ish. She's also got this massive crush on a stranger who comes to the bar. All she knows (all anyone seems to know) about him is his name. Like please.

But like I'm one to tell her what to do. I dated the guy. Once. And he treated me like a cheap...thing...like meat...ugh. But she insists on drooling all over him when he's near. She even TALKS to him. After the way he treated her! She's been to counselling, but it doesn't help, because she says Zip. Nada. Zilch.

She talks to me instead. And I talk to her. And sometimes we let Jemi into the converse, if she is sworn to secrecy. If Bella found out, she'd kill us. Or leave. One of the two.

I go out into the bar again, and that sense hits me. Hard.

And then I realise it's no good trying to talk to her now. She's on the bar with Jemi, singing her heart out to Leanne Rime's 'Can't Fight the Moonlight," and is prancing about the bar.

I mean ON the bar.

The place here was especially converted. I mean, it's a lovely place, all done up with wood panelling, and it's a really classy place, kind of with a Spanish vibe sometimes. That comes from the adornments Bella brought with her from Spain. Stuff like wood figures and animals, and all kinds of Spanish women dancing with Spanish men. It's kinda dull, but it adds a feel. The bar was specially made, cost a FORTUNE. It's wide enough for Bomi to stand behind Jemi or me without any problem. So we can dance past each other at any point and not have any fear of falling. Although I need to be careful. In my ankle boots, I could do myself a injury.

* * *

"Hey!" Adam takes a seat by the bar, and nods towards it. "Look. There's two more."

"Don't be stupid," Mike says, and Tucker looks in the direction of Adam's nod.

"He's right Mike."

Mike looks. Right there, on the bar, not more than 100 yards from his own eyes, two girls are on the bar. The first is older, with long blonde hair and dark roots, and she's wearing blue jeans, a little green top, and she's singing;

_"Under a lover's sky,_

_And no ones gonna be around.."_

She starts to dance along the bar, and the other girl joins in. Mike has to stare, along with the others, at the older girl, who is taking most of the song as her own, with the younger girl taking the supporting part of the song, so it sounds like a duet in places;

_"You can try to resist,_

_Try to hide from my kiss.."_

The second doesn't catch Mike's eyes till the chorus at the end, when she steps up to take the high, long note;

_"You can try..."_

- and he marvels at the voice inside the youngest girl. They then start dancing together to finish the song, and Mike sees Adam's mouth drop open at once.

_"You know that you..."_

Then Mike sees them hip bumping and grins, wanting to remember something that isn't there.

The song fades out, and the two girls remain on the bar, as the third girl, now climbs up too. She comes up from the side, without any difficulty. Looking closer at the bar, Mike sees how it's done - theres a flight of steps built into the bar. Subtle, but a good illusion when you're not drunk.

He wonders what it would be like to walk up there, take her round the waist, and drag her home with him. He gets a silly grin on my face, and sees Tucker look at him out of the corner of his eye.

_"What are you smirking at?"_

"Nothing."

* * *

Demi's in full swing tonight. When she sang that song earlier, 'Please Remember," I saw something I never thought I'd see. A guy crying. I swear. He was right there by the bar. I was with Bella, and she pointed at him and said, "Bomi, that is the kinda guy you want."

But I dont want any old guy. Demi can have him. I want...oh there's so many things I want. But there's no time for that...

Demi dances along the bar, I wait for her to sing;

_"But baby, you're the right kinda wrong,"_

- and step out into the spotlight as the beat changes;

_"Might be a mistake,_

_Of my second making,_

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking,_

_Cos no one ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms..."_

I move my hands over my body as I sing, and I catch someone looking at me, studying me in detail...

_"They say you're something I should do without,_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out,_

_There's No Way to explain,_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain.."_

_Oh. It rings so true to my ears. I feel like a traitor singing it._

_"Every time I run you're the one I run to,_

_Cant do without, what you do to me_

_I dont care if I'm meant to see...,"_

Jemi is fantastic singing that part of the song. She can hold the notes like me and Demi never could. I break in.

_"Know all about, about your reputation,_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,"_

With one finger I mark a cross over my heart area, and the song switches to Demi;

_"But I cant help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_

_Say my name and I cant fight it anymore_

_Oh I know I should go,_

_But I need your touch just too damn much,_

_Heyyyyyy-yyyyy loving you!"_

She feels the groove kick in, like she does every time we do this song. Heart racing, I go to stand next to her, hearing the cheers as we start to perform the sensual dance moves to the song that the regulars know us for so well.

Jemi breaks into the song then, and picks up the dance moves from me as we walk to the middle of the bar. Finishing the song;

_"Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong." _- I see Demi smile, and I put my arm round Jemi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Friday afternoon, Adam lay on the couch. Upstairs he could hear his brother playing some kind of rap music. It sounded like Eminem, the latest CD album, the one Tucker had borrowed from him two months ago, and still hadn't returned.

Adam sighed and closed his eyes.

_She was there...red and black in the moonlight, smiling up at him...he gazed down at her...no other female made him feel this way...he gently smiled back at her, and rubbed against her..._

"Adam?" He heard his brother cry, and snapped out of the trance he'd gone into. He wondered vaguely where that thought had come from before racing upstairs.

"What? What is it?" Adam burst into Tucker's room, expecting to see a herd of men with machine guns pointing them at Tucker.

But only Tucker stood there preening in front of the mirror. "What colour do you think is best with the black?" He held up two shirts to his trousers. "The grey or the blue?"

Adam stared at him. "The blue." He frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh didn't I mention? I've got this hot date...with...with..." Tucker clicked his fingers, trying to remember, "...oh yea, Jenny, that's who."

"Oh." Adam stated, and looked again at his brother. "Even after last night, you're going with her?"

Tucker grinned. "I like my more experienced woman."

"You'll kill her off with your moves," Adam replied sarcastically.

Tucker turned. "Hey I can have any babe I want."

Adam smirked. "Yeah, and you choose that old biddy. Nice one stud." He turned and left the room, going back downstairs, shaking his head.

* * *

Demi Rinter lay on the bar, her red hair fanned out around her, tapping her foot to the track on the jukebox. She had gone to the bar area for some quiet, to relax. To think about him. About what he did to her and what he was trying to do to her sister.

"She'll fall for it, not like me," she thought to herself, as the music beat changed.

Shaking her head, she got up, and aimed the remote control at the backing track machine behind the bar.

The music to "Pretty Woman" blasted from the speakers, and Demi began practising walking on the bar. She'd not been as good recently, hadn't been concentrating on her moves. In fact she felt pretty tired.

She spun around on the bar twice, not getting dizzy, and started swanking up and down the bar in true tradition of the film...her thoughts drifted...

She giggled up at him. He looked down at her, smiling, brushing his paw over her cheek, and she felt weak. Then...the...oh...she felt hazy...something happened...he held her in his arms and whispered to her, and she drifted to sleep...

"Hey!" The voice interrupted her thoughts and Demi spun round to stare. But it was only Jemi, who hopped up onto the bar beside her.

"Demi, you've been going through it a bit lately. Mum says you've been drifting off into space, thinking, and no one can rouse you from it."

Demi grinned at her step-sister. "Jemi, you worry too much. So does Bella." She looked at Jemi. Actually for mother and daughter, Bella and Jemi were close, but they didnt really share the same characteristics.

Although they were both dark skinned, and had dark black hair, and a terrific singing voice (Demi's and Bomi's father Ronny had met Bella on holiday after she amazed him with her singing on the karoke) the similarities finished there.

Jemi was very small, with green eyes, and always dressed in black and red. Today she was wearing a black leather top and red trousers, and Demi marvelled at her ability to do such a thing.

Bella would normally be found wearing her favourite black clothing behind the bar, but when she dressed up, she would make heads turn in her favourite black evening gown and fur coat. Ronny adored her, so did Jemi, but Demi and Bomi kept their distance, Bomi in particular not wanting to have anything to do with her.

Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" came on the track machine then, and Demi giggled, dancing off, Jemi following her as best she could.

They didn't notice the door opening, and someone slipping inside... She danced as if she would never dance again. Spinning round on that bar, Demi's heart took flight, singing along to the track, Jemi watching her in awe.

"I love this track!" Demi yelled over the blasting music.

Jemi laughed, and joined in with her dancing. Demi started clapping to the beat, Jemi copying her, and they strutted along the bar, having a great time. Both a mixture of red and black.

Demi turned at the end of the bar, just as the words pricked her ears. "Hi there."

* * *

She jumped, turning to face him. Jemi had never been sure about this lark her sisters seemed to love. She was sure it was dangerous to be about men, most men...she preferred her quiet life now. The first time in the bar last night, someone had tried to grope her over the bar. She'd disappeared and hadn't returned all night. And tomorrow they had to do their routine again...

Now she stared down at the man, his hair dark in the bar's half light, and cocked her head to the side. Something stirred in her...she could swear...nah...she'd never seen him before.

"What the hell?" She heard her step-sister cry, and before Jemi could do anything, Demi had jumped down from the bar running for the back door.

Jemi stayed, frozen to the spot like a rabbit caught in headlights, shaking. She was all alone with this strange guy and she didn't like it.

"Well, she seems friendly." He came out into the light. His hair, Jemi noticed, was the deepest black, his eyes very dark, but understanding, friendly...

She shook her head, trying to clear that thought. She looked closely at his white jumper, across which was emblazoned 'Nike' and he wore black jogging trousers with white trainers. Despite herself, Jemi grinned at him...

"JEMI! GET DOWN OFF THAT BAR!" She heard another voice, and turned to look behind her. Bomi, her blonde hair streaming behind her, ran out into the bar, and grabbed her sister by the waist. Because Jemi was so small and light, this enabled Bomi to drag her off to the safety of the back room.

* * *

She came into the bar to face him again.

"Get out," she ordered. He stared at her. She was pretty damned hot. Her long red wisps of hair hung in her face. As she brushed them back out of her eyes, he saw her eyes were the darkest brown, and her face a little flushed. And red and black clothing...woo...he grinned to himself.

"What you grinning at? Ain't you never seen a woman mad before?" She asked, and he shook his head.

Taking that for a answer, she shoved him. "Better get used to it honey, I said get OUT!" She practically screamed the last word.

He put up his hands, "K...K...just one thing."

She put her hands on her hips. "What?"

He held out one hand. "Adam. Nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"What were you doing, standing there and just staring at him? He could have been a pervert, or something," Bomi ranted at her younger sister angrily.

She couldnt believe Jerry had actually let that weirdo in. Mind you, Jerry was working a lot, to cover for Jones' permanent absence, maybe he was losing his marbles.

Bomi shook her blonde hair back, looking at her step-sister.

_"What have we always warned you against? Cant you listen to us? Hide from him, dont let him find you. He'll be back, and he'll get you if you don't hide..."_

Bomi shook her head, the thought leaving her. She looked up to see what had interrupted her, and saw Demi coming through the door.

"Well?" Bomi questioned her red haired sister.

Demi smiled. "He's nice."

Bomi stared at Demi. "What?"

Demi grinned. "You heard."

"You sat out there and talked to him?"

"Yup." Demi poured herself a drink. The back room of the bar was lushly furnished, with a small kitchen, small coffee table, and armchairs. The walls were whitewashed, and there was a heater there for the winter months. Sometimes the sisters used the room as a place to get away, rather than their bedrooms.

"I dont believe you."

"Well, thats too bad," Demi said, her back to her sister, turning to look at her bright eyed. "He wants to meet up with me."

"What?" It seemed to be the only word Bomi was capable of uttering.

"I told you. You heard." With that Demi flopped into a armchair, and sighed.

"What should I wear?" she asked generally, staring at the ceiling.

Bomi smirked. "Not too much. It probably wont be on your body by the end of the night."

Demi heard and sat up, glaring at her sister. "What?"

Bomi grinned. "You heard."

Demi was furious. How DARE her own sister say that about her!

"I suppose you only say that because of what happens with MACK when you see him?" she half yelled.

Bomi looked mortified. "Dont, damnit! I dont want everyone knowing."

Demi was steaming mad, and didnt listen. "Don't give me that! He's probably out there now with some other sad little woman..." she stood up and paced over to her sister. "You probably will only get him by default, because he doesnt have no one else, and no one else will want him. Or you, for that matter."

There was the crack of a angry slap echoing across the room. Jemi cowered in her chair. She hated it when Mack was mentioned, it broke her heart to see her sisters fighting.

Demi fell back, holding her cheek, and a angry Bomi turned on her. "Dont you DAMN say anything to anyone about me and Mack. Dont you bloody dare try to tell me what he's like, and what is good for me cos I'm FED UP with you slagging him off."

Demi looked up, her hand still over her now slightly red cheek from what Jemi could see. "Is it worth you protecting him Bom? Really? How do you know he wont disappear overnight, and take you for granted?"

Bomi hissed at her sister. "Shut. Up."

Jemi cowered again, wishing the armchair she was now sitting in would swallow her. Her sisters, fortunately, were too engrossed in their petty arguments, to even remember why they were in the back room anyway.

Demi got up first. "I've got to go plan my clothes for my date. I'll see you later," she turned to Jemi with her words, glared at Bomi, and left.

* * *

"What the heck?" Alonzo tripped over a pair of jeans on the hall floor. It was late now, about 5pm, and he'd just been shopping for a present for Demi.

Walking in the door, the house was strangely silent. But that pair of jeans...

Adam dropped the bag by the door, and picked up the jeans. They were way too small to belong to Tucker, and the button for the zip was on the wrong side.

"Uh...oh..." Adam suddenly knew EXACTLY what was happening. His eyes trailed to the stairs...oh no...there was a shirt lying there. It looked like the blue one Tugger had been wearing. For his date. Adam stepped over, and picked it up. It WAS the shirt...

He grimaced, trying not to strain his ears...but from upstairs...

"Mmh...yes...mmh...yes...oohhh..."

That was Tucker all right! Then a softer voice floated down...

"Mmm...oh baby, yes yes..."

Oh Jesus! That was...no...no...no...they were not...were they? Adam was glued to the foot of the stairs, listening...he couldnt tear himself away from listening to the pants and moans from upstairs...his mind wandered...

_"Hey," she whispered, and pressed to him. He just stared. She was so beautiful, no wonder that male was in love with her, she radiated love and warmth. The gentle press of her against him was too much, and he sighed, drawing her into his arms. "I like you," he whispered, kissing her, "But I couldnt steal you away."_

"Urm...Adam?"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up.

Standing there, naked except for a towel, was Tucker, and at the top of the stairs, a older woman hung over the banister, her breasts partially visible.

Adam swallowed, looking up at the woman, then to Tucker, blushed and muttered, "Sorry, was trying to clear up your mess."

He handed Tucker his shirt, and Tucker grinned.

"Okay. I'll believe ya. What you doing home?"

Adam smiled, "Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tucker frowned. "Oh? Try me."

Adam shook his head. "No. Stick around and find out."

He pushed past Tucker, nodded to the woman..erm...friend, and darted into his room to change.

* * *

Bella looked up as Demi came in. She saw across the room that Ronny had also glanced up, and he whistled, shocking her.

Demi turned. It was Friday night, and she looked so beautiful, she just glowed. She was wearing black fake patched jeans, and a simple red-pink top with a Chinese logo on it. She also had on her black ankle boots, her red hair wavy where she had used some kind of hair curling tool on it, so Bella assumed.

"You like it?" she asked, her voice unusually soft.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Bella whispered, and Demi blushed, unusual for her.

"So who is he?" Ronny asked, and Bella sighed.

"Don't sigh that way Bella. I have a right to know." He leaned forward in his chair.

Demi smiled, "He's a guy I met today, his name's Adam, and he's really sweet and shy and funny, and he makes me happy when I talk to him Dad."

Ronny smiled, and Bella relaxed. "Well, sugarpops, you go on and have fun. Dont be too late."

Demi smiled. "Thanks Dad," she kissed him on the cheek, hugged Bella, and waving, left.

* * *

The blasted doorbell. Whoever it was was damn impatient. Tucker shrugged on his shirt, walking downstairs. He hoped it wasn't Jenny again. She'd popped back twice to say she'd forgotten something, and each time when she'd come inside they'd ended up kissing in the hall. Thankfully Adam was still locked in his room, so he didn't see Jenny groping him insistently. In fact he had just managed to get rid of her, so he wasn't sure it would be her...but...just in case he'd holler anyway.

The doorbell rang again as Tucker stood there tucking his shirt in firmly so Jenny couldn't pull it out.

"Okay okay," he muttered, walking to the door. He undid the bolt and flung the door open.

"WHAT IS IT THIS...?...oh!...oh..." He stopped mid sentence and stared.

There was no mistaking her. It was that hot girl from the bar.

She smiled at him. "Hi. I've come to see..."

He interrupted her, "Oh, yeah, come in, please do..."

She smiled gratefully, and stepped in out of the cold October wind. "Thanks." She looked at Tucker. "So, where is he?"

"He?" Tucker regarded her.

She grinned, "Yeah. You know. Him."

He looked at her, grinning. "You're eager, right?"

She grinned, "Oh yeah, you bet I am."

He smirked at her. "Well if you want to find him, be my guest."

She looked at him. "Upstairs?" she questioned.

He smiled, "Of course, where else." He followed her body with his eyes, making mental notes. Then he grabbed the banister, and ran up after her.

She was in the hallway, peeking into his room. Tucker went up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmh," he whispered in her ear, "Knew you couldn't wait, couldn't resist..."

His hands trailed to her tummy, stroking her right there, and she froze, startled.

"What are you doing? Get off me."

He ignored her, "You came here for me tonight didn't you? Didn't think you could wait long..." he pressed against her, nibbling her neck..."Heck I've done one today, but I think I could stay with you all night..."

She gasped and pulled out of his grasp. "I didn't come to see you. I came to see Adam," she choked out.

Tucker stood there and just gawped. She had just blown him off COMPLETELY and he didnt like it.

She looked at him. "You didn't honestly think I came here to see you? I don't even know you."

Tucker gulped. "Erm...well, ya know doll, it was just a little bit of fun."

She smiled, "I'll let you off." She brushed past him, and he went slightly weak as she did so. She knocked on Adam's door.

"Adam? It's Demi. Open up."

"Demi," Tucker thought, looking at her. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful creature..."

His thoughts were interrupted as Adam opened the door, standing there in black jeans and a faded white tee, with a black star on the sleeve. He smiled at Demi, nodded to Tucker, and wrapped his arm around Demi's waist...

"Shall we go?" he asked, and they went downstairs, Tucker staring after Adam jealously. He leaned over the banister, to see Adam picking a small box off the hall table, and handing it to Demi. She opened it, and gasped, looking to him. She took it out, and Tucker saw it was a small charm bracelet.

"That way, whenever you need a present, get people to buy you charms. And always look at it and think of me, centre of your world of friends," Tucker heard him say.

"Thank you," she whispered, and hugged him.

Hugging her back, Adam's hands were seen stroking her red hair, then he pulled back, grabbed his keys, and taking Demi's hand, left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

His hands trembled slightly, taking the drink from the young woman behind the bar. Turning, he took a sip, glancing up to the young man he'd nearly bumped into, and apologised with his eyes before making his way back to his table.

Mike grinned to himself, watching the older man walking away. The young girl behind the bar was a very nice, young thing. But too young for his tastes. He watched her serving, a tad nervously, and he saw her own hands were shaking, as she tried to make polite conversation with the customers.

Looking away, Mike took a handful of nuts from the bowl on the counter, and started to eat them, patiently waiting. Then there was a short screech, followed by the sounds of argy-bargy, and Mike looked round.

_What the hell was going on? Where was the screaming coming from...he recognised the voice...that was her screaming...he ran and ran, to find her...to save her..._

There was a man two seats up...and he had the young girl by the neck and was trying to kiss and grope her across the bar. No one reacted, for a moment, until the older man behind the bar came up to hold his daughter, and telling the man to let her go...then the stranger pulled a knife.

Mike felt a lump rise in his throat. Tasting the foul bile, he jumped off his stool in a matter of minutes, picked up a empty glass, and smashed it into the side of the stranger's head.

Silence fell, and the stranger fell off his stool, clutching his head in agony.

Looking over, Mike saw the woman who had served him the previous night in the doorway, and glancing to the girl, she was cuddled into the older man's arms, shaking and gasping. Then she whispered, "Thank you" and he smiled softly at her.

* * *

Demi giggled, taking Adam's hand. She couldnt believe this was happening to her. The night was calm, but chilly, and she shivered slightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she smiled weakly, feeling tired.

She snuggled into him, a slight noise emerging from her throat, and he squeezed her tight to his side, taking her other hand to turn her to him.

She looked up, and saw the glow in his eyes...tonight had been perfect, a short film, a short dinner, and then a short walk back to the car...and now they were home...and...wow...he was amazing...

Then she saw him leaning in, gently pressing his lips to hers for a short, burning kiss...

_She heard him whisper, "I cant steal you away. I like you so much, it's impossible not to...but you dont belong to me, we will always be together but you will never be mine..." He stroked a line down her tearstained cheek, and added "I will always be there, protector, friend, and guardian."_

Breaking away, despite herself, she murmured, "Do you mean that?"

Adam looked down at her. "What?"

"What you just did." She meant the kiss, and looked at him.

"Well what did I do?"

She punched his arm slightly. "You know what."

He shook his head. "I didnt do anything. Forget it."

She looked at him, shrugged, and let go of him. "Goodnight Adam," she said softly, hurt, and walked away inside.

* * *

Mike handed the young girl a cup of tea, and as she sat shaking, he added a splash of brandy to it with a grin.

They were safely tucked away in the back room of the bar, her tucked up into a ball on the armchair, and him sitting on the arm, looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded, staring into the cup. Lifting it to her mouth, she shuddered as the drink pierced her sinuses, and inhaled deeply as the rich warmth flowed down her throat.

He nodded. "What was he, a ex boyfriend, or what?"

She looked up, "No. I don't know him. It's the second time I've been groped now. Bomi and Demi have it done to them as well. But they don't seem to care."

"Bomi and Demi? Your sisters?" Mike asked.

"Step-sisters." The girl took another sip of the tea, resting the cup on her tummy, and yawned.

At that point the door swung open, and in walked a redhead. Completely engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't see the two until she went to the fridge to get the milk out. She jumped.

"Wow! You two were quiet." She grinned lopsidely, and went back to making her drink. The fresh aroma from the coffee blender filled the room a few seconds later, and when she was done the redhead walked over to take a seat in the other armchair.

Mike nodded to her, taking in her movements. She smiled back sweetly, and looked at the brunette. "So, mind telling me who Mr Lover is?"

The brunette blushed, "I'm so rude Demi, I don't even know his name."

Demi smiled. "Well," she remarked, turning to Mike, "I'm really sorry about my little sister." She held out her hand.

"Demi Rinter." She looked to her sister again. "And this is my step sister, Jemi. Same surname," she smiled.

Mike took her hand, shaking it gently, and smiled back. "Mike Trapp. And well, Demi, Jemi, very pleased to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Bomi was stewing inside. Serving drinks at the bar, she didn't see her sister walk in from her date. The bar was only open another hour, but she was already exhausted. She'd been stewing in her room earlier, muttering obscenities about her sister that would make a saint's blood boil, and then just as she'd got onto a really good thought thread of possible ways to remove her sister from her life, Bella had come in saying something about Jemi being groped over the bar, and Bomi had been forced to take over.

_Jemi got groped? Big deal, this was a bar. Like hello?_ Bomi had thought. Although she still felt guilty for even thinking that. She was her step sister. Related by law, not by blood.

She was about ready to die now as the four-hundredth-and-something punter eyed her breasts, and she didnt even feel like smiling in her normal cheerful way. She served his drink, and he sat there watching her. She cast a irritated glance at him, and he smirked, sloping off.

Raising her eyes to the next customer, she was about to say, "Next!" when she saw his face, and her heart stopped in her throat.

Ravishing sexy. That was the ONLY word to describe him...and damn how she wanted him...like no other...

Swallowing, she uttered, "Next?" in a low tone, almost shy. Her eyes checking out that body. Damn.

Tucker grinned at Bomi. "Scotch please." He watched her swaying over to prepare the drink, made sure he looked into her eyes when she came back and placed the drink on the bar. It was obvious she was attracted to him, who wouldn't be. Damn, she was pretty hot herself. Still the long blonde hair flowed down her back, still looks gorgeous in those jeans and a simple top.

"What time do you get off work?" He sipped his scotch, winking over the glass, and saw her cheeks flush.

"Uhm...in a few hours." Bomi had gone un-naturally shy. Tucker kept grinning broadly, "Well you just let me know when you're free, babe, I'll be right here waiting. I've got some time to spare, I think."

Giggling like a teenager in love at first sight, Bomi dashed off to the end of the bar serving drinks there, glancing round every now and then at Tucker, who she would find gazing at her, eyeing up her body. So for the rest of the night, Bomi did the job she was set to do, in a happier fashion and mood than she'd started out in.

* * *

The bar was closing in a half hour or so. Bomi was cleaning glasses behind the bar, Bella was back now, having comforted Jemi and she was tucked up in bed. Bomi had no idea where Demi was. And to be honest, right now she didn't care. Looking around she spied the guy from earlier sitting at a table, still eyeing her up.

"Geez he's eager," Bomi thought, and went to speak to Bella about taking a few minutes break.

Bella, of course, was delighted that some other guy, other than the one Bomi had the hots for and she despised, was around for Bomi to 'talk' to. So she let Bomi go. "Only for a few minutes, mind," with a smile.

So it was that Bomi made her way over to Tucker's table, and seating herself, the two began to talk, Tucker being his normal arrogant self, and Bomi not quite knowing how to take it, going all un-naturally shy and awkward. But once she found her feet in the conversation, the two found themselves deep in flirty converse. So neither one of them saw the ginger haired stranger entering the bar, and making straight for their table.

"Bom." A low growl sounded from just behind the pair. "What do you think you're doing?" It rasped and snarled, and Bomi gave a shriek of fright and darted up, turning to face the man.

"Mack, please," she shot a glance at Tucker, felt her chances fading, "It's not what it looks like, please, let me explain," She began, but 'Mack' was having none of it. Tucker started to get up, but one look from Bomi and he stayed back, ready to attack if really necessary.

"You little lady, are coming with me now," Mack grabbed Bomi's arm and she didnt object.

The tinkle of glass could be heard as Bella dropped the glass she was holding and darted after the pair, "Bomi what do you think you're doing, where are you going?" She cried, trying to stop her step-daughter from leaving.

"I'm going with Mack, Bella," and when Bomi turned to look at the older woman Bella shuddered at the familiar look in Bomi's eyes, something glazed, possessed about them "See you later," was the last thing Bella heard before Mack dragged the blonde haired sister out of the door.

* * *

Earlier Mike had left the bar by the back entrance, and had wound his way towards another nightclub he knew, close to the dangerous part of town. But the atmosphere was friendly, and Mike soon lost himself in the company of his other friends in that bar, and forgot all about the rest of the happenings earlier that night.

He was coming along the road from the club he had visited when a pitiful shriek sounded from a nearby alleyway. Despite being tired, and wanting to get in his car to go and rest, his thoughts had turned to the two lovely girls he'd met earlier. Demi, Jemi. He grinned, names almost identical. What a concidence. Until that scream of course echoed through his brain and he turned, trying to find the source, the direction it had come from. Sounded like there was a female in trouble...

_Trouble...he's got her...he won't let her go...I have to find her...hurry..._

The scream echoed in his brain, and in the distance as Mike turned the corner he heard yowling of cats, overturning of bins, leading him to a darkened alleyway...silence. Fearing the worst, Mike peeked into the alleyway, to see a young woman lying there, sobbing, confused, her clothes rumpled. Mike shook his head, it was all too obvious what had happened.

"Excuse me?" He began, "I heard your scream...do you want me to help you? Call anyone?" He started down the alley towards the woman, who sat up, straightening herself.

"No, I'm fine, I just, he frightened me, that was all." She looked away. "He...um...I know him, it'll be fine..."

Mike blinked. "You know who it was? Well, why not go to the police, report him?"

She looked up, "Who are you? My protector?"

"Well, no, I mean...I'm just trying to help."

"Well for a start you could try helping me up." She gave a wry grin and Mike smiled, going to steady her, hauling her to her feet. She dropped forward into his arms, looking into his eyes. Something familiar passed between them, and she cleared her throat, attempting to stand on her own two feet, literally.

"Oh, er, sorry."

"It's fine, really. Not often I get the women throwing themselves on me." He grinned back at her, "Now to get you home. Where do you live? I'll take you."

"Oh, thats easy, the Cat's Whiskers, on the main street."

"That pub that has the girls dancing on the bar?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was in there earlier. They were quite something." Mike started out of the alleyway and the girl looked at him.

"Yeah, actually, were'nt you sitting by the bar when my sister was singing?"

"Your sister?" Looking down, Mike jumped when he found himself looking into the eyes of the blonde girl from the bar. "Wow, I didnt realise it was you. Geez, saved two sisters in one night."

"Two?" Bomi blinked up at him. Her thoughts whirling about the strange guy from the bar that Demi had walked off with.

"Sorry, your half sister, her name's Jemi, right?" Bomi relaxed. "Yeah, oh yeah, that's right.." "She got groped earlier, well, not exactly, a guy pulled a knife on her."

Bomi blinked. She hadn't known that! "Oh god, I hope she's ok..."

"Yeah she was fine. Should have seen me, whacking the other guy about a bit."

Bomi looked up at the guy, feeling his arm wrapped around her, and smiled. Not a hint of boasting or arrogance, just someone proud to be looking after a girl. "I'm sure she appreciated you for it."

"I hope so. So...I know your sister's names, how about you?"

"Bomi...Bomi Rinter.."

"Cute. I'm Mike. Nothing cute about that."

"Well, it sounds macho, at least..." Bomi didn't realise she was talking out loud, and didn't see the grin on Mike's face spreading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Demi gently took Jemi's arm. She'd just returned from helping Bella close up in the bar, and Bella had recounted to her the events of the evening...the guy pulling a knife on Jemi, Mac showing up and Bomi leaving with him. There was no one in the bar now, obviously, and the last person to leave had been that strange guy - whose name she still didn't know - that she had 'met' that evening round at Adam's house. He was a tall strapping guy, she thought, feeling her legs trembling as she walked to the backroom where she'd left Jemi alone. She pushed the thought aside, and concentrated on helping Jemi to her feet.

The younger girl had gone to sleep on the couch, her breathing steady, but as Demi started to move her, she stirred and awoke, murmuring, "Hrm? No...don't take me to where he is...please..."

Demi glanced at Jemi, shushing her, "Shhh...it's okay hun...come on..."

"No...Mommy...pwease...Bomi..." Jemi's next words almost caused Demi to fall over in shock.

"Mommy? Bomi? Since when did they exist in the same sentence?" she wondered, staring at Jemi in confusion. "Maybe the whole incident today shocked her...maybe..."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Demi was left half wondering to herself, and half helping Jemi. Jemi was now half awake, and helping Demi to guide her up the stairs, although she stumbled sometimes. Keeping her grip firmly around Jemi's waist, Demi propelled her up the rest of the stairs, and into her room. There she laid her down, still fully clothed, on the bed, and pulled the duvet up over her.

"Sleep well hun," she whispered, kissing Jemi's forehead, and was halfway out of the room when she heard the utterance, "Goodnight, Aunty Demi..."

* * *

About five minutes later, as Demi was undressing for bed, there came a loud banging on the door. Jumping out of her skin with the fright of it, Demi hurriedly grabbed her dressing gown and yanked it on, tying it securely around her. Walking out onto the landing, she peered out over the banister at the door that was being beat on. The other bedroom door down the hall opened, and her father walked out, muttering and making his way down the stairs. He didn't appear to have seen Demi standing there.

Demi watched, eyes wide, as her father yelled, "Alright alright! I'm-a coming!" and flung the door open. Demi blinked and rubbed her eyes as she continued to watch, unable to believe her eyes as Mike, the guy she had met earlier in the backroom, dragged in her sister Bomi, followed closely by...Demi blinked again.

"That strange guy from the bar again..." she thought. "What's he doing back here? We just closed up..."

But her thoughts changed from him to thoughts of her sister being alright, as she forgot what she looked like, and raced for the stairs, barrelling down them and grabbing her sister. "BOM! BOM! BOM ARE YOU OKAY!" Her voice panicky, as she tried to look her sister in the eyes. "What happened?"

Bomi only shook her head mutely, biting her lip, and Demi's face dropped. Meaning either she had to wait till they were alone, or that Bomi wouldn't be telling her at all.

A strong pair of hands rested on her shoulders, a soft male voice crooning in her ear, "Sh, babe, it's okay..."

Demi turned on who she expected to see. "Oh shut up!" She yelled at him. "Why don't you get lost? Touching me up at every opportunity!" She glared, then turned back, looking apologetically to her sister and Mike holding her, and led them both through to the backroom area, where they could sit and rest. Unbeknownst to her, behind her, her father sighed, shook his head, and started back up the stairs, wondering why on earth he had to have children, and why one of them couldnt have been a boy.

And all four of them forgot poor Tucker, scratching his head and standing in the hallway, wondering what he had done wrong. Before he sighed and started after the three entering the backroom area.

* * *

Bomi dropped weakly into the armchair in the corner of the room, Mike resting on the arm, one arm wrapped cosily around her shoulders. "Relax, Bom...it'll be just fine, you'll see." He looked up to see Tucker entering the room, and smiled across at Demi in the kitchen area for the second time that night, making strong caffiene drinks for all of them.

Bomi looked up at Tucker too, sending him a apologetic look that said _"Sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me so lets not talk about it, k?"_ which he caught and nodded to her, before sending her a wink. He flopped down on the couch, sprawling out and watching the cutie in the kitchen making the coffees. "Two sugars in mine, doll," he called, his normal self emerging.

Demi simply looked up and gave him a withering look before returning to what she was doing, murmuring, "Make yourself at home, won't you?"

Tucker grinned. "Anytime sweetie. Anytime." With the result he sprawled a bit more.

Mike shook his head embarrassed. "Boy, am I ever glad you're Adam's brother and not mine." He looked pointedly at Tucker, who straightened up, still grinning inanely.

Demi turned slightly at the remark. "You're Adam's brother?" She gave a low whistle. "You're like chalk and cheese."

Tucker looked at Demi, "Heh, until you come to the bedroom department."

"Which I didn't." Demi returned smoothly.

"But you will do one day, right?" Tugger's voice had a hopeful ring to it.

"In your dreams."

"Too right in my dreams. Yummy." Tugger licked his lips.

Demi rolled her eyes and went back to making the drinks again, taking her time since by this point her hands were beginning to shake, and her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She then remembered exactly WHAT she was wearing. A tied dressing gown and pyjamas. She closed her eyes. "Why me, oh lord?" And finished up in the kitchen, taking four mugs of coffee to the table and seating area.

* * *

It was well past 2am before the guys left, and Demi was able to guide Bomi upstairs to bed. They said they'd be back the following day, and Demi had sighed and agreed. She really wasnt up to arguing about it. She left Bomi in her room, who was all too hasty to push her out of the door, and returned to her own bedroom with a soft sigh. She hoped things would work out. There was no doubt in her mind who had probably 'attacked' poor Bomi.

Flopping on her bed, Demi continued to mull things over as she dropped off into a steady sleep.

* * *

Bomi, meanwhile, had grabbed her clothes and trailed along to the bathroom. There was a lock on that door, she knew, and it was somewhere she could be safe without anyone barging in. In the bathroom she locked the door and dumped her nightclothes on top of the washing basket, and then stripped off. catching a glimpse of herself in front of the full length mirror on the wall. She stopped and stared. Across her arms, long thick red finger marks. She traced them gently. She noticed a bruise on her shoulder blade, and another on each thigh. She winced.

"I must have been really out of it...I dont remember...anything..." she thought, dropping her arms to her sides. "But I think I know what happened..."

The full blunt reality snapped her out of her trance and she blinked at herself.

"God, what have I let myself become?" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What's he doing to me? Why can't I escape?"

She sobbed, sinking to the floor and hugging herself as her tears began to flow more rapidly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Jemi awoke from her none too peaceful slumber with a start. She had experienced roving dreams about a ginger cat all night long, and while the cat had never done her any harm, she had not felt at ease with the dream, like there was a hidden message...something the dream was telling her to be wary of.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned – perhaps it was just her sub conscious reminding her of the guy with the knife the night before. Just telling her to be careful, she surmised. She stretched lazily and sat up, curling her legs over the side of the bed and hauling herself upright. She wandered first to the bathroom and then downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen she was surprised to see Demi already at the table, sipping coffee and flipping the pages of the morning newspaper. She looked up when Jemi entered, with a wry smile. "Morning sis. How you feeling?" she enquired, her voice concerned.

"Oh, fine thanks." Jemi reached for the box of cereal on the cupboard shelf, and opened the next cupboard to get a bowl.

"Glad to hear it. You gave me several frights and nasty shocks last night," Demi sighed.

"Really? I only remember the one incident."

"You were muttering when I put you to sleep. You called me Aunty Demi and Bomi apparently was your mother, " Demi laughed,

Jemi looked around from pouring milk onto her cereal. "What's the matter?" Demi enquired. "Milk gone off?"

"Sod the milk," Jemi exclaimed in a low voice, "I called you Aunty and Bomi Mummy. That explains it."

"Explains what?" Demi was getting confused now.

"It explains all my dreams I've been having!" Jemi said, excitedly.

"What dreams," Demi was getting even more rapidly confused.

"I didn't say anything...I didn't want you or Bomi blabbing to Mum and Dad." Jemi confided.

" I won't say a word to either of them," Demi took another sip of coffee and tapped the table with a finger, "But you're going to tell me now!"

"Ok, we'll keep it hush hush, promise?" Jemi looked at Demi with big eyes.

"I promise, just tell me already."

"Okay...here goes." Jemi took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about seeing some kind of hypnosis therapist, I keep having these strange dreams about cats. Recently, they've become more vivid. Like last night, I had this dream about a strange ginger cat, and you were there, and so was Bomi, but you weren't human, you were cats too. I've had dreams about a lion maned, almost angora tom, there's a big fluffy tomcat, a grey tomcat, and loads of others...and then there's a silver tabby, he features in some of the dreams too...but most importantly, there's also a black and white tomcat too, and he's there, licking my face. I can remember him talking to me but I don't know what he's saying."

Jemi looked across at Demi, who had gone quite white in the face. "Dem? Are you ok?" the younger girl waved a hand in front of her sister's face, and Demi snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry Jem, it just sounds, familiar, to a dream I had not so long ago." She whispered.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I had a dream about a silver tom and a lion maned angora type cat. And I swear there was a ginger tom watching me in the background."

Jemi opened her mouth to reply when the door banged open and they both jumped. Bomi barged into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking no notice of the fact the two girls were seated right across from her.

Bomi took a juice bottle from the fridge and opened a cupboard to get herself a glass. Jemi and Demi watched her impatiently for a moment, as she poured herself a drink and turned around. She jumped too on seeing them sitting there so quietly.

"God, don't do that!" She shrieked, and the two girls shushed her with fingers over their lips. "What are you doing up so early," Bomi said, when she'd quite recovered from the shock.

"We were discussing our dreams," Demi said tersely, and Bomi's face lit up. "Ok, I got one for you," she slipped into a seat at the table and put the glass down in front of her, splaying her hands on the table.

"I had the most amazing dream about a grey tom. No wait, not grey. Silver. Or silver grey. And it was AMAZING."

Both Demi and Jemi blinked at her. "Silver tom?" Jemi uttered. Bomi nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Because," Jemi stuttered out, "Me...me and Demi have been having dreams about a grey tom too. And some other cats as well."

"Well this is weird!" Bomi laughed. "We must finally be getting in tune with one another."

"I think it's more than that," Demi said thoughtfully, and turned to Jemi. "I think we need to get to the bottom of this. Would you mind if I came with you to that therapist?"

"Therapy!" Bomi exclaimed, and the other two looked at her again. "Why on earth do you need therapy over a dream about a cat?"

"Because I think it means something more," Demi answered before Jemi could retort. "Why don't you come too, Bomi?" She questioned her older sister, and Bomi laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks sugar, I think I'll stick with what I know. Couldn't stand to have some shrink pulling my mind apart and analysing me in depth. You two can go if you want, let him tear you shred from shred and leave you wondering what it's really all about. I prefer to keep what's inside, inside – not splashed all over some psychologists waiting room." She stood up, drained the glass of juice and put it in the sink. "Now, I'm back to bed for some beauty sleep. I'll catch you therapy geeks later," she chuckled, and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Tucker awoke with a start. He recalled his dream, and shuddered. The ginger cat attacking and dragging a small queen from behind him. He could hear the way she'd screamed, it echoed around his mind even now he was awake. "I must be losing my marbles," Tucker muttered, flinging himself out of bed and starting to get dressed, sorting through the mess of clothes on the floor. He needed to do some laundry, but that girl...that girl from the bar, she was on his mind and he couldn't shake it off. She had been so charming, so flirty last night, he adored any girl who actually flirted with him – it meant he didn't have to engage in –real- conversation.

As he fluffed and sprayed his hair into position ready for another day of girls falling at his feet, Tucker also remembered the other girl from the bar. The one who had blown him off the other evening, and frowned. He didn't understand –her- still. She had come around to see Adam. Not him. And when he'd made a move, rather than swooning in his arms, she'd pushed him away. Tucker frowned. That was a reaction he wasn't used to. He thought on it for a few minutes before deciding the girl was either deluded, or else his deodorant simply hadn't been working. He'd have to spray some more on today, and maybe see if that worked. He grinned, perhaps he should go pay her a visit. That way, even if she did blow him off, there was her sister to consider. "Always gotta have a Plan B," he mused aloud to the mirror, grabbing his comb and keys before heading for the door.

* * *

Mike didn't sleep incredibly well. Whenever he tried, he heard screams, saw others running, and saw fur and blood. He couldn't piece any of it together, as much as he lay there and tried, inbetween the half dream states he slipped into.

With a laboured sigh he pulled himself upright and glanced around the apartment bedroom. Perhaps he should go and see Adam, maybe talk things over with him. He might be more level headed, he might be able to shed some much needed light on a strange series of thoughts, and events, Mike mused, as he scrambled out of bed and started to dress.

* * *

Tucker arrived at the bar, and was surprised to see the door unguarded. From what he'd heard, the bouncer was always at the door. They'd had some weirdo walk in the other day, he recalled, and he'd frightened the life out of the girls, who had been rehearsing inside. Tucker fluffed himself up and cleared his throat. He pushed open the door of the bar, and walked in, making sure to swagger – it enhanced his incredible physique, or so he was led to believe.

But much to his disappointment, the bar was empty. Tucker sighed, and was about to throw himself down in a chair, when the voice behind him made him jump. "Thought you'd come back, huh?"

Tucker turned, and to his horror, out of the shadows slunk the guy who had carted his lady friend off last night, "What do you want?" Tucker asked, with more bravery than he actually felt. He wasn't a fighter. It might rumple his clothes, or worse still, mess up his hair.

"I want you to leave her alone. Before someone gets hurt."

Tucker knew a threat when he heard one, but for some reason it made him angrier than it normally would have done. "Why don't you just clear off and leave these girls alone? I got the impression last night you weren't welcome here."

"Really? Too bad, I'm hanging around for some time. Now, like I said, clear off." He repeated.

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't...well we'll just see what happens to your friends, shall we now? Oh, and of course your brother too."

Tucker flinched, but remained steady, with his chin raised. "Are you threatening the people around me?"

"It wouldn't be much of a verbal assault if I didn't. The physical fight...now - that's- where the situation might get interesting," leered the stranger.

Tucker regarded the stranger for a moment. "Do they even know you're here?"

"Do they know you are?" came the retort.

"No..." Tucker said slowly. _"Shit, I'm dead meat."_ He thought.

"I think you better run along then. Don't worry, I'll take care of things. I'll pass on your regards to the sisters, shall I?" the stranger smirked, and Tucker felt his bravery disappearing rapidly. Without a word, he backed down to the door and left, the laughter of the ginger stranger overpowering every other thought in his head.

* * *

Mike arrived at Adam's house and parked his Jeep across the road. He noticed Tucker's sportscar was missing from the driveway, and his brow furrowed, checking his watch. It was 8.58am, he didn't reckon Tucker, from what little he knew of him, to be in the habit of rising early.

He walked up to the front door and rang the bell, and presently the door opened on a yawning Adam, dressed only in boxers and a shirt. "What?" He saw Mike outside the door, and opened the door a bit wider. "Geez, Mike, what is the urgency over waking me up at 9am after a night like that? Tucker was banging on the door at 2am cos he forgot his keys..." he trailed off as Mike stepped past him into the house, "...are you ok?" He glanced back outside and then he, too, noticed Tuckers car missing from the driveway. "Oh shit. Has there been a accident? Is Tucker ok?"

"You don't know where he is? Great," Mike rolled his eyes, "Anyway, thats not what I came over about. I need to talk to you about these thoughts I've been having."

"Oh God. I have been wondering like crazy how to approach this subject," Adam walked through to the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee, Mike? I could really use the caffeine."

"Yeah coffee sounds good. One sugar. Black." Mike leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look, Adam. I've been having these really weird thoughts." Adam turned to face him while he was waiting for the percolater to finish brewing, and regarded his friend.

"Shoot," was all Adam said.

"Ok, you're going to think this weird. I keep zoning out and having these thoughts about running to save someone. I have dreams, or more specifically, a dream about fur, and screaming, and I cant see anyone, its like I'm blinded, or something...I can hear things going on around me and I cant help."

Adam was regarding Mike as if he'd seen a ghost. "Holy crap dude," he exclaimed. "I keep having thoughts about some girl I'm protecting. There's someone I keep saying I can't steal away. I can recall licking her."

Mike made a face."Please Adam, thats too much information."

"No," Adam put up his hands defensively. "Not like that, nothing sexual. I mean, shes there, in front of me, and...she's wearing fur."

"Classy dame. Real or fake?"

"Real..." Adam went into a trance which he soon snapped out of again. "Mike. I think she was a cat."

Mike blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The girl with the fur. I think she was a cat."

"You –are- kidding, right?" Mike was astonished.

"No. I don't think I am," Adam admitted slowly. "It's only just occurred to me now, talking to you."

Mike laughed, "Adam, you need to get your head checked out."

"You say that," Adam reached across for the newspaper, "Look at this. I've been saving it, should I ever get up the guts to go and investigate it further," he flipped the pages of the paper, and folded it over, handing it to Mike, tapping a article on the page. "This one...it looks really good. And Mike," he said softly, and Mike looked up from reading the page, "If I asked you, would you go with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

_[Note: The hypnotherapist details in the following chapters are almost completely made up. I used the internet to obtain some of the more relevant information, but the doctor herself is completely __fake__. I also do not claim to know hypnosis or hypnotherapy in any way. This is just my uneducated guess on the situation that befalls the characters involved.]_

Demi sat on the train next to Jemi, reading the article again and again.

'_Dr Professor Mary Haynes , registered hypnotherapist, and is recognised by the IMDHA for her progressive work in helping sufferers of fear-related, sleep-related, and other associated disorders.'_

She sat back and looked at the picture of the older woman, who looked very proud, sitting straight, looking straight towards the camera. For some reason Demi felt comforted just looking at the picture, and was about to continue her reading when Jemi tugged her arm,

"Here it is, Bloomfield Hills," and she jumped up to exit the train. Demi followed her, and they both looked around the platform.

"Ok, from here," Jemi started, fishing a piece of paper from her pocket, "We need to walk two blocks to the east, and her offices are located on Woodward Street."

* * *

They started walking, and after about a half hour of walking and searching, they located the offices. Demi pressed the buzzer, and they waited in anticipation. After about a minute, the intercom crackled into life.

"Ms Haynes office, can I help you?" came the starched female voice down to the surprised girls.

"Erm," Jemi stuttered, "We were wondering if it would be possible to see Ms Haynes please?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Erm...no?" Jemi fidgeted.

"I can make you an appointment but Ms Haynes is booked until the end of the month. Would you care to wait while I get next months diary?"

"Oh...ok," Jemi looked at Demi, and her shoulders slumped. Demi too, felt crestfallen.

"Ok, please wait," snapped the lady on the other end, and the intercom clicked off.

"Oh Demi," wailed the younger girl, "I was so sure we would be able to see her, I didn't even think she would be busy like this, I'm so sorry," she looked at her older step sister with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, Jemi," Demi soothed. "I was so excited at the prospect that I didn't think of it either. It's not really your fault, I should have thought about it more, being the older one."

The intercom suddenly crackled into life again, "I have a free appointment consultancy on Wednesday 21st November at 1.35pm," came the voice.

"I guess that will have to do...wait, free?" said Jemi in surprise.

"I mean a free slot for appointment booking," the woman on the other end practically snarled.

"Oh, oh...sorry," whimpered Jemi.

"Ok, name, address, phone number," the woman snapped again, and Jemi gave her the details. "Will it be ok if I bring my sister too?" She asked, and the line went silent.

"Your sister?" The woman's tone changed.

"My sister." Jemi confirmed.

"There's two of you?"

"Three actually, but my other sister isn't here," Jemi wasn't sure why she needed to disclose such information, but she had done it now.

There was a dead silence on the other end of the intercom, and then the voice crackled down. "Push the door and come up to the first floor please." The two girls, shocked by the sudden admission, heard the buzzer and Demi grabbed the door before it was too late. "Get inside," she hissed, and Jemi snuck into the building. Demi followed her, letting the heavy door snap shut behind them, as they started up the stone steps to the next storey.

* * *

Mary Haynes sat at the desk in front of the door buzzer, unable to believe it. They were about to walk right in off the street. She was about to meet the girls she'd been dreaming about for weeks.

She saw in her mind's eye, the elderly ginger tom, who had smuggled her into a corner at the very beginning of the first dream, and he had never returned to her. And now, as the weeks went on, she saw the others running back and forth past her dark corner. The blood that covered the floor when she emerged. And the blackness that hit her when she fainted.

The door to the office pushed open and she saw them for the first time, and it was almost like being hit by a freight train. They were so similar to the dream, she couldn't believe it. The younger one, red haired, glossy eyed, and the elder, a red head too, a little timid perhaps, but a strong character deep down. Her analysis over, she got up from the chair. "Dr Mary Haynes, how can I help you girls?"

She noticed the surprised looks on both their faces, and laughed. "I'm sorry. I do everything here. I often say I'm fully booked, not to scare clients away, but because I'm waiting for the special cases to turn up. And here you are."

She noticed the annoyance on the elder girls face, and strove to redeem herself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just...sometimes I get thoughts. Feelings. About a particular person, or set of people. And you two, when I heard there were two of you and another one somewhere else, it clicked with me. See," she continued, gesturing to the girls to take a seat, to which they obliged, "I have been having some thoughts about a small group of felines."

She noticed the girls glance at one another, and stopped. "I'm sorry; I'm letting my mouth run away with me." She was aware that she hadn't even let them state their business with her. They might not even be the ones she was looking for. She might just have happened to let two people think she was a complete weirdo.

"Thats really strange," the younger one started, and Mary felt herself buckling at the knees in relief. She slipped into her chair and began to listen to the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

_That night in the Jellicle junkyard, everything was still. Jemima sat on the top most junkpiles, looking around the yard, smiling wistfully to herself. She could see her beloved walking towards her, and behind him she could see Demeter, Bombalurina and their two beloved watching Alonzo get closer to her. He was hopping up the junkpiles when she saw another sight, and she screamed..._

Jemima sat bolt upright on the chaise lounge.

"Jemi!" Demi was there with Mary next to her in a instant. "What is it, what did you see?" She questioned, and Mary pulled her away gently.

"Shh, let her recover," she murmured, and Demi sat back up in her chair.

"Now Jemi, relax," Mary soothed, and Jemi felt herself slipping back...

* * *

_The mayhem enveloped her immediately. 'Where did Alonzo go?' She wondered. She could hear caterwauling of fighting cats, saw the silver tabby fly past her, tackling a Pollicle. There was the lion maned cat in the corner...she suddenly saw her sister sheltering behind him, with her other sister hiding a kitten behind her...'Electra,' she breathed,running towards them, then the scream, "No!" as something knocked her down, and her breath was knocked out of her...and then the blackness swooped in..."_

"No!" She sat bolt upright, and blinked as reality hit her.

"There there," Mary pacified her. "Take it easy, its ok," she soothed, and Jemi staggered to her feet, overwhelmed. "Where, where am I?" She whispered, and Demi stood up to take her little sister in her arms. "It's ok Jemi, it was just a bad dream."

"But it was so real...you were there, and Bomi too. But you were reversed. Bomi was flame red, and you were...blonde..."

Demi blinked and fingered her red hair. "You sure?"

"I'm sure, Demi. You were in the corner with Tugger...and...Munkustrap," she whispered.

Demi blinked again. "Who and who?"

Jemi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We were all there. There was a big fight, and..." she sobbed and sank down onto a chair, covering her eyes. Mary was watched them intently, then patted Demi.

"Care to take your turn, while your sister recovers?" She asked gently, and Demi, not really wanting to leave Jemi, but wanting to see what her sister had seen, nodded, and walked to the chaise lounge.

* * *

'_I couldn't steal you away, Demeter,' whispered the soft voice. 'You belong to my brother, and I couldn't take you from him having seen how much he adores you.'_

'_Alonzo,' she heard herself whisper, ' I know you mean well. We'll always have something special. Be my protector, should Macavity come near.'_

'_I promise I will be there to get you out of danger. Me and Munkustrap, we'll be there for you. And so will Tugger,' she heard him whisper back, and she felt a warmth spread through her as he kissed her forehead and let her go. _

_She watched him wander over to where Jemima was, and she smiled...and then Munkustrap and Tugger were there...and Bombularina and Electra...and then she heard the snarl and felt someone pulling her..._

"Demi! Demi, wake up!" Jemi was practically screaming at her sister as Demi too, sat up with a start.

"What, what...where am I? Where's Alonzo?" Demi screamed, and fell back against the lounger. Mary was there too, murmuring something, and Demi snapped back into her trance.

* * *

_There was someone in the corner with her, she realised, and felt a warm paw touch hers. She looked into the kind comforting face of Tugger, and snuggled against the tom cat for protection. She watched from the corner, saw Munkustrap fighting the Pollicle, She looked across, and there was Bombularina sheltering her kitten, Electra...her paws to her mouth as she watched Munkustrap...and then the blow Munkustrap received made them all scream in unison, as the silver tabby fell back, a scar across his eye, as the Pollicle began to rain down blows...Alonzo was in front of them...fighting the Pollicle...and Jemima, was on the junkpiles, she was coming down to the ground when something orange attacked her...another scream rang out, high pitched, it echoed off the walls..._

Demi came round suddenly, and saw Mary's face again, more concerned this time. She felt everything at once pile down on her. Jemi was there still, her face white as a sheet, looking at Demi.

"You saw it, didn't you?" she whispered, and all Demi could do was nod, as she fought to regain her breath.

* * *

They had taken a wrong turn somewhere around the middle of town, and it made them late for the appointment Mike had been forced to book. When she had heard his full name the woman on the other end of the phone had been strangely accommodating, and had managed to find a last minute cancellation that same day. He hoped they wouldn't be too late to see her, and as they reached the building, Adam jumped from the car and ran across the road before Mike had even had a chance to park properly.

When Mike finally made it to the other side of the road, Adam already had the door open and was waiting for him. Together the two of them charged up the stairs and pushed open the consultant's door...to walk in on Demi holding Jemi in her arms, and Dr Haynes sitting in bewilderment behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

_The area swirled around him. He put his paw to his face, and felt something sticky on his cheek. There was blood on his paw. His silver fur was matted with sweat from the fight. He gasped as the Pollicle lashed out, and kept going, and then someone else was there, a blur of black and white...and then a blur of orange. 'No!' he yelled, as the screams from across the yard met his ears again and again. Blindly he rolled over underneath whatever was on top of him, trying to crawl away, trying to regain his footing, but his vision was shaky, blurred almost. He realised all of a sudden that one eye was half closed, he could feel the blood dripping down the side of his face as she threw herself towards him and held him as he sagged, wordlessly, back to the floor. _

_The orange blur whipped past him and he heard another yell, saw Alonzo and Tugger in the corner, trying to save Demeter. He saw her lash out, saw the orange cat's grip tighten around her waist as he attempted to drag her away...then his attention focused on the red queen above him...little Electra was licking his cheek, whispering, "Daddy...Daddy," to him, while the older red queen was holding his head in her lap, crying as his other eyelid flickered closed..._

Mike came round, disturbed. The others were all looking at him, none moreso than Demi, who was slowly piecing together what was happening to them. No wonder he had felt a connection to the sisters. He had been there for most of it, he realised with a start.

As he dragged himself into a sitting position, Dr Haynes gestured to Adam. "Your turn," she said firmly. She was just as curious as all of them, Mike thought, as he gave up his seat on the chaise for Adam, who lay down and let Mary work her magic on him this time.

* * *

_He could see it so clearly. There was his beautiful Jemima, looking at the moon. There was Munkustrap, fighting a Pollicle. Macavity, trying to steal Demeter out from under the watchful gaze of Tugger. Macavity was pushing Tugger to one side, and Alonzo jumped across to help, noticing Bombalurina and Electra sobbing at Munkustrap's side. With a yell Alonzo pounced on Macavity, who swung round, knocking the black and white tabby off him, and advanced, claws unsheathed, and paw raised to do some serious damage. He pulled himself upright, and his last view was of Tugger helping Demeter to her feet and running with her into the shadows of the junkyard. Then he looked up again to see Macavity snarling over him, 'I'll get you where it hurts most," he heard him say, and as Macavity jumped over him, he suddenly saw Jemima in the middle of all the confusion...and Macavity had her in his clutches before he could get to his feet. He saw her gasp for breath as Macavity held her around the throat...he heard the scream coming from his own throat, watched the scene, felt himself leap forward..._

He woke up still screaming, pummelling the couch with his fists, as the others looked on. It was starting to get more and more complex as they regarded each other's hypnosis, through which they were hearing each other's thoughts, dreams, and emotions played out in the strictest detail.

Demi was the first to speak. "So..you...and you?" She looked between Adam and Jemi, the latter of which blushed furiously.

"It would explain why we never went any further than we did, Demi," She looked up to see Adam's eyes locked on her, and she smiled in agreement.

"I heard you say something the night we dated, that was similar to what came up in my trance state," she explained, and Adam looked puzzled. "You said you would always be my protector," she added shortly, and he nodded, not knowing what to make of it.

"So...we should really get your sister and Tucker over here, shouldn't we..." Mike stated, and Mary looked surprised.

"I have a feeling this Tucker you speak of may be the clue to the whole puzzle, actually," she said thoughtfully. "Although I can glean from what I've heard about this Munkustrap and Bombalurina, you two were quite close. But this Tugger..I don't know much of him."

"The lion maned cat," Demi added, "He was with me the whole way through the fight." She got up. "I'm going to call Bomi." She pulled out her phone and hit a few keys before pressing the phone to her ear. "I'm going to call Tucker," Adam added, watching Demi on the phone. He pulled out his own phone and dialled Tucker's number using speed dial.

* * *

In his pocket, Tucker's phone shrilled. From his seat reading the newspaper, he shifted, and retrieved the phone. "Adam? Why are you calling me from upstairs?" He hollered, before picking up. "Hello Adam, what is it this time? Did you wet the bed?"

"Tucker, you are on loudspeaker, thank you very much for asking me that." Adam's irritated voice came down the phone. Tucker chuckled.

"Oops, sorry. Hope you're not with a girl."

"I'm with three actually." Came the terse reply, and Tucker's eyes widened. That was a one up for Adam, the sleazy son of a...

"Tucker," Adam's voice broke through his thoughts, and he returned his attention to his brother on the other end of the phone. "Can you get down to Woodward Street in Bloomfield Hills?" His voice was urgent.

"When?"

"Right now."

"Sorry, Adam, look, I know I woke you up this morning, and I disturbed whatever you were doing, but come on, this has to be some kind of joke," Tucker said, getting up and starting to pace towards the stairs. "I swear to you," he continued, walking along the landing, "If I come in your room and I see you in bed without a girl just 'cos you couldn't bring yourself to tell me I'm more of a stud than you..." he flung open Adam's bedroom door and saw nothing but a empty room.

"Tucker, I'm being serious. I'm here with the two girls from the bar at Dr Mary Haynes office."

"The hypno-therapist?"

"Yeah the hypno-wait what did you say?" Adam's tone changed.

Tucker ruffled his hair with a hand. "Look I didn't wanna tell you bro," he began.

"Tell me what?" Adam's voice changed again, this time he sounded stern.

"Tell you I've been seeing a hypnotherapist once a week. When I said I had band practise, it was a elaborate lie. I've been using her to get to the bottom of the problems I seem to be having over my commitment issues."

There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"I guess I better get down there, right?" Tucker asked, walking back downstairs, and reaching for his jacket.

"Yes, I think you better," Adam retorted, and hung up.

He turned to Demi, who had her phone in her lap and a worried expression on her face. "I can't reach Bomi," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Bomi hauled herself out of bed. "Ugh," she muttered, recalling the fact she'd gone back to bed after talking with her sisters in the kitchen that morning. As she pushed down to aid herself in sitting up, something on her arm made her wince, and she looked down at the bruise that was changing colour on her wrist.

"Ow...where did you come from," she muttered, reaching to rub her wrist, before glancing down to see another bruise of similar size and colouring on her other wrist too. Suddenly the night before repeated itself in her head too. She had stayed in the bathroom for ages, showering and soaping herself thoroughly, to get his smell, his touch off her. But it lingered, powerful, haunting her senses. '_Almost too powerful.'_ she thought, reaching into her wardrobe for a long sleeved top and her favourite jeans.

After she was dressed, she glanced at the clock, and decided she better go downstairs to rehearse for the show that night. She now recalled Tucker, and she smiled, he had been so handsome and flirty with her. Not exactly your smouldering knight in armour, but he was smouldering and that would do her for now. She hoped to impress him tonight as well, and maybe get in a kiss or two, that would be nice, she thought, as she almost ran down the stairs and into the bar area.

* * *

Tucker didn't know what the hell was going on. First he had some stranger tell him to back off his girl, now Adam was at his hypnotherapist with the other two girls he'd met recently, and on top of all that Tucker had been forced to give up the secret about the band practise. He cursed himself for having read that article in the paper so long ago. Although that Mary chick, he brooded, there was something about her he liked. Almost in the same way as Jenny, but not quite so approachable. More, motherly, in charge, and he did like a woman who could take charge, he grinned to himself, as he turned the corner and headed down Woodward Street.

He saw Mike's Jeep parked opposite the office, and frowned. Why was Mike there too? He could have sworn Adam only said he was with two girls...unless...they had called more people and they were having a orgy. He smirked, hopefully Mary was in on it as well and she was the third girl. He rang the intercom and was surprised to hear the buzzer go straight away after giving his name. He ran up the stone steps, three at a time, and pushed open the door to the office.

"Ok, who wants a piece of me fir-" he stopped dead and looked around. There were no writhing bodies, no nudity...just the five of them sitting around a desk, the two girls in each other arms, Dr Haynes taking notes behind her desk. Adam and Mike were sitting across from each other, they appeared to have been in the middle of conversation when Tucker burst in.

"Oh." Tucker regained himself, and tried to cover up his sentence, "I mean, who wants to get mad at me first, any takers?"

"Well apart from the fact I haven't wet the bed since I was a little boy, I don't think I've got much to say to you right now," Adam snapped, and Dr Haynes looked at Tucker, recognition flooding her features.

"Tucker!" She exclaimed, standing up. "You're the other one they've been talking about!" She guided him to a chair, and he sat down, looking all around.

"You've been – talking- about me? What is this, collective therapy behind my back?" He demanded, feeling his anger level rise.

"Not at all, my dear boy...but I think I may have solved your issue you have...now, from what I can gather, there should be one more of us." She looked at Demi, who was holding Jemi with one arm and her phone in the other hand. She shook her head sadly at Dr Haynes.

"I still can't get hold of Bomi," she said sadly, and Tucker glanced across at her. She looked so beautiful. His mind was about wander when Dr Haynes snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Tucker, go and lie on the couch for me, I'll be with you in a minute."

Failing miserably at not noticing the sexual pun her words intended, Tucker got up and walked across to the couch, stretching out his long legs on it. Momentarily, the others gathered around as Dr Haynes prepared him for hypnosis...and then he was falling into his unconscious state, like so many times before...

* * *

"_Demeter," he breathed into her fur, and she cuddled into him. He looked back across the yard, and saw Alonzo, Jemima, Munkustrap, all lying on the floor. Bombalurina was pushing Electra to one side, and he watched her scurry off into the darkness. The ginger tom loomed over the small party, and he watched Bombalurina sobbing, pleading with the ginger tom to leave her alone. He watched as she placed a hand on Munkustrap's lifeless form, inching backwards. He turned as he saw the orange cat lift a hand, and felt Demeter shudder against him as she cried. Lifting her chin from his chest, he kissed her gently on the lips, shutting out the pain they both felt at that very moment._

Tucker came around to the smiles of the others, and glanced at them all. His eyes lingered on Demi, who seemed to be wearing the biggest smile of the other four, complete with matching blush. He stared her down and she looked away, getting up and putting her phone to her ear again.

"So." Dr Haynes began. "We appear to have a tribe of felines, who fought a ginger tom, lost, and there was a generation of kittens that made it through." She paused for thought. "But I still don't think we have the entire story, and I think I need to put you..." She pointed to Mike, "...back under hypnosis."

Mike shuddered. "But what else can I tell you," he asked, "I'm pretty sure I was dead by the end of it all."

"I'm not convinced," Dr Haynes insisted, and motioned for him to switch places with Tugger.

_

* * *

He pulls himself to a sitting position and looks around, tasting blood. He looks to one side, and sees Alonzo, half covered with a blanket that a female kitten is pulling over him. Bile rises in his throat. _

_To the side of him, another kitten is licking Jemima's wounds. No! Jemima! He thinks, as the first kitten pulls a blanket over her too. And then, he notices something heavy over his legs. _

'_Bombalurina?' he whispers, and nudges her. She doesn't stir. 'No!' he whispers, and something touches his side, purring. He turns and sees his kitten, Electra, rubbing her face over his, licking away the dried blood._

_He decides to lie down. Then, they gather around him._

'"_Pouncival.' He says. _

_"Yessss?" A cat he recognises is above him._

_"Pounce." He's careful with his breaths of air, using them conservatively. "I saw how you fought. You were excellent." The other Jellicles murmur in agreement, something about the viciousness of a Pollicle Dog. "That's why...I'm...going..to...make you...leader..." He gasps out._

_"What?" He yells._

_He smiles weakly. "The tribe Pounce. Look after it for me..."_

_"No! I can't! I don't know what to do!" He grabs his paw, but it's too late._

_"I think you know. Do your best." He slips away, his breathing erratic._

"Holy crap dude," Adam's voice breaks into Mike's reverie as he sits up a second time. "You didn't die the first time? You held out to die on the second?"

"Smooth, real smooth," Tucker's voice is also in the room as Mike sits up.

"Well, I think we have some answers," Dr Haynes says bluntly, and the group look around at each other and then at her.

"How do you mean," Mike falters over his words, and Dr Haynes turns to him.

"It's very simple to explain. There was a fight. There was a twosome who could never be, Alonzo and Demeter. Alonzo gave her up to his brother, Tugger, who loved her unconditionally and wouldn't let her go. Then we have the pairing of Alonzo with Jemima. Alonzo was Demeter's very newfound protector, who attempted to save her from the orange calico tom, Macavity. When he tried, Macavity hit him where it hurt the most – he killed his beloved Jemima in front of his eyes. When Alonzo fought for Jemima, he was killed as well. Almost like a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

Dr Haynes took a breath and went on. "Then we have Munkustrap and Bombalurina, who appear to have shooed their kitten to the safety of the dark shadows. Munkustrap, who was injured by a Pollicle – a dog, as I am bound to believe – was left for dead by everyone, even his mate. Then he revived, but Bombalurina had been in the way of him being checked, and so she was killed by the orange tom too. I daresay," she continued, "that the orange tom felt Munkustrap was no harm to anyone in whatever state he was left in."

She glanced at the five surprised faces. "And then we come back to Tugger and Demeter, who were left in the shadows. Demeter saw her friends, and her sister killed. Tugger saw his friends, who had been in relationships together, die together, and he suddenly realised that with commitment comes the price of death and heartbreak. Even though he unconditionally loved Demeter, as we can see from Tucker's hypnosis, he also felt suddenly afraid of losing her. And that's how such a past can manifest itself," she turned to Tucker now.

"I would like to book you in for one more treatment, and I think I can successfully resolve your problem with the commitment issues." She smiled. "You should be glad to have such friends to help you through this."

* * *

Tucker, looking shell shocked by the sudden turn of events, stuttered, "So...me...and her?" He indicated Demi, who was pacing the room with the phone still glued to her ear. She was muttering to herself as she paced, and only looked up when she felt Tucker's gaze on her. "I can't get through still," she looked at him with scared eyes, and something in Tucker shifted as he looked at her. His feelings of total lust faded and he found himself wanting to hold her, as he had done all those nights ago in the bar when she'd come down off the stage from singing her song.

And then the total realisation of what had happened hit him like blunt force trauma.

"I went to the bar this morning," He looked around at the others. "I went to see Bomi. Or our real life Bombalurina. And there was this guy there, evil, with ginger hair, and..." he stopped and Mike jumped up, "Macavity!" He shouted, and Demi's face turned a paler shade of white.

"He's got her," she whispered, and fled for the door, Mike and Tucker running after her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Bomi struggled in the arms of her captor, "Let me go Mac. I told you before, its over, I'm through with this!"

"Is this because of that guy who came sniffing around here this morning, Bom?" The orange haired fiend snarled at the poor blonde.

"What guy, Mac, I don't know who you're talking about!" Bomi gasped as he slapped her across the cheek.

"The same guy you were with last night. You were gonna leave me for that pathetic creature, were you?" Mac shook her roughly, and Bomi started to cry. "We are meant to be together, Bom, whether you like or not, you disgusting little girl. And what I say, goes, you understand me?"

"Please let me go Mac, I promise, I'll never see him again," Bomi pleaded, and Mac laughed.

"I very much agree, you wont be seeing him, particularly as I was here early to warn him off you. I knew he'd come back for you, so I made sure I threatened him in just the right way to get him to turn tail and run like a pansy."

Bomi's eyes widened at his words. She was stuck like a rat in a sinking boat. There was no way out. She struggled but he gripped her tighter.

"Now where were we," he sneered, and pressed her to the wall, "Somewhere here, weren't we, before that other one came to rescue you!" he snarled again and ran his hand up her thigh. Bomi stiffened against the wall at his touch, and turned her face away. "Please Mac. Not like this! Can't we do it the way we used to when I first met you?" She asked, sobbing.

"As I recall, you used to love it when I got rough, whats changed," he hissed in her ear, and she shuddered.

"Please Mac, no...please..." she gasped. His breath was hot on her neck, she could feel her heart pounding from fright. Suddenly he whipped her away from the wall and threw her on the floor. She landed painfully on her wrist and cried out as he towered over her. "As if I would want anything like that from you now you're used goods!" He yelled.

She cowered under his words and his domineering height, still sobbing her heart out. She reached behind her for something, she wasn't quite sure what, when he leaned down, hand raised...

* * *

The crash of the door slamming open made them both look around, but there was nothing there. Before Mac could properly react, someone was there, knocking him over, pinning him to the ground, and Bomi blinked. Sitting on top of Macavity's back, pinning his arms to the floor, was Mike.

"Hey Tucker, mind throwing those cuffs over?" He called, and Bomi glanced to the doorway again to see Tucker sauntering through with Demi in hot pursuit.

"You have cuffs in your pocket?" She heard her sister say, and Tucker merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Coming, bro," Tucker called, and Bomi watched him throw the handcuffs through the air. Mike snatched them from mid air with one hand – the other hand still powerfully pinning Mac's hands to the floor, and used the cuffs to secure Mac's wrists. He stayed pinning Mac to the floor until Tucker could help him lift the orange haired man to a seat, where they used rope to tie his ankles to the chair legs.

"You're worthless," Mac yelled, as Demi rushed to aid her sister up from the floor. "You'll never amount to anything, you tasteless floozys, prancing about a bar semi nak-" He was cut off as Tucker stuffed a rag in his mouth. "I think we've heard enough from you for now, Mac."

He grinned at his own bravedo and suddenly something was around his middle. He looked down to see Demi with her arms around his waist. "Thank you for saving my sister," she whispered, looking up at him, and he put his arms gently around her too.

* * *

Meanwhile Bomi was looking with fascination at Mike. "I didn't know you had it in you," she teased, admiring his strong arms. "I guess you really are my protector after all," she giggled, feeling like a schoolgirl all over again.

"I guess I am. Wow, I just realised you don't know anything of our stories from the therapy."

"Therapy?" blinked Bomi, looking towards her sister and finding neither her nor Tugger taking any notice. They were too busy gazing rapturously at each other.

"Yeah..it's a long story. But Bomi. We had something special before, you and me, like Tucker and Demi, and Jemi with Adam..."

Bomi blinked again, unable to take it all in. "Jemi?" She whispered, looking around for her sister.

"Did I hear my name?" Bomi whipped round at the sight of her step sister, and smiled the biggest smile. There was Adam with Jemi; Mike's words had definitely been true. They were all destined for each other all over again. As Mike stepped up behind her to wrap his arms fondly around the blonde haired young woman, he felt his mind wander for what was to be the last time.

'_Please remember me,' he heard his flame furred mate say, and then she gasped her last breath while her body became prone over his legs._

_

* * *

_

**_FIN _**

**_Please read and review! thanks!_**


End file.
